Les oiseaux
by French Grammar
Summary: Jûgo réalise que Karin n'est peut-être pas aussi dénuée d'intérêt que ce qu'il pensait.


**[Résumé]** Jûgo réalise que Karin n'est peut-être pas aussi dénuée d'intérêt que ce qu'il pensait.

 **[Rated]** K

 **[Disclamer]** Rien n'est à moi, l'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.

 **[Note de l'auteure]** Parce que Chichichi-Blue m'a fait remarqué que ce pauvre Jûgo est complètement délaissé par le fandom et qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour y remédier XD Et aussi parce que Karin est un personnage tellement fascinant, putain !

.

.

.

 **Les oiseaux**

.

.

.

 **Playlist**

 **Petit Biscuit - Oceans**

 **Petit Biscuit - 3AM**

.

.

.

L'automne n'était pas la saison préférée de Jûgo. C'était le moment où la plupart des oiseaux qui ne supportaient pas le froid migraient vers des lieux chaux.

Jûgo pouvait les voir, à travers les feuilles oranges et rougeâtres des grands arbres de la forêt, il pouvait les voir, ces oiseaux qui s'envolaient pour ne plus revenir. Et ça le rendait triste. Bien sûr, certains de ces petits animaux à plumes restaient là, certains même suivaient Jûgo partout où il allait sans se soucier du climat, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir amer en pensant à ceux qui le quittaient.

Les oiseaux. C'était la seule chose avec laquelle Jûgo avait le réel désir de tisser un lien. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer pourtant. Peut-être qu'il était attiré par la fragilité des moineaux, par la beauté des colombes, par la force des aigles... Chacun représentait à ses yeux un individus unique, fascinant, qui méritait toute son attention.

Appuyé contre un arbre, Jûgo observait avec un très léger sourire un petit rouge-gorge qui lui avait fait le plaisir de se poser sur sa main. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la forêt et d'installer le camp pour la nuit à venir, et pourtant, les membres les plus agités de la team Taka – à savoir Karin et Suigetsu - ne semblaient pas arriver à se calmer. Ils se disputaient sans cesse et Jûgo ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Enfin, non pas qu'il ait cherché à comprendre, de toute façon.

Sasuke, assit sur un tronc d'arbre, avait comme à son habitude un air neutre et sérieux, mais Jûgo pouvait sentir que l'attitude des deux autres commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il concentra son regard sur le petit rouge-gorge qui leva son bec vers lui avec un air curieux.

« Désolé, » murmura-t-il, « je n'ai pas de nourriture à te donner. »

Le petit animal secoua sa frimousse et fit quelques petits bons avec des mouvements saccadés et vifs, comme pour signifier que ce n'était pas grave. Jûgo sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Les oiseaux étaient si pures. Dépourvus de toute haine.

Tous le contraire des gens avec qui il partageait actuellement son voyage.

« Et alors quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à les laisser crever ! » entendit-il Suigetsu s'exclamer.

« Mais tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre, de réparer tes conneries ! » rétorqua Karin.

Le conflit durait depuis de longues minutes maintenant, mais Jûgo n'était pas assez curieux pour rester et voir le dénouement de la situation. Le rouge-gorge s'était envolé, effrayé par les mouvements brusques des deux ninjas déserteurs, et il soupira, agacé d'avoir perdu son petit ami à plume.

Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, Jûgo décida de s'écarter du campement. Il se fichait bien de cette dispute. Ça n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre la voix de Sasuke qui dit quelque chose avec un ton sévère, mais il était déjà trop loin pour distinguer précisément les mots employés.

En revanche, il entendit clairement Karin répondre « Ferme ta gueule, putain. »

Jûgo s'arrêta un instant, sans avoir exactement pourquoi. Il entendit à nouveau Sasuke, puis Suigetsu, mais seul les mots de Karin étaient compréhensible tant elle criait fort.

« You know what ? Fuck off ! » hurla-t-elle finalement.

Il se retourna et vit Karin marcher dans sa direction, l'air furibonde. Elle le dépassa sans le regarder, la mine boudeuse et le pas vif, ses cheveux rouges encore tous décoiffés de leur précédente mission.

« Ça y est, elle se casse ? » se demanda-t-il, soupçonnant que cette situation arriverait tôt ou tard.

Mais à priori, ce n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui, car Jûgo la vit se diriger vers la rivière qui n'était pas très loin d'eux et s'arrêter devant la berge pour reprendre son souffle.

Karin était vulgaire, ça ne faisait de secrets pour personne, mais Jûgo ne trouvait pas très cohérent qu'elle se permette d'insulter Sasuke ou de lui parler si crûment quand elle se disait pourtant si éperdument amoureuse de lui.

Parfois, elle se pavanait devant l'Uchiwa avec des cœurs dans les yeux, lui soufflant des mots d'amour, guettant la moindre de ses réactions et d'autres fois, elle lui criait dessus. Ses mots d'amours devenaient des insultes, la lueur dans ses yeux prenait une teinte plus sombre, et elle menaçait de tous les laisser dans leur merde.

Jûgo aurait presque pu penser qu'ils étaient similaires. Après tout, lui aussi était loin d'avoir un comportement cohérent. Il été souvent pris d'accès de colère où il ne se contrôlait plus du tout... Il y avait comme deux faces de sa personnalité. Non, c'était plutôt comme si il y avait deux individus en lui. Oui, deux personnes bien distinctes. Alors que Karin, elle... Elle n'était comme ça qu'avec Sasuke. Oui. En fait, elle avait juste l'air d'une tarée.

Jûgo s'assit sur un rocher prêt de la rivière et laissa ses yeux traîner sur le paysage forestier pour localiser les rares oiseaux qui s'y trouvaient encore. Attentif, il écouta avec concentration le bruit du vent dans les feuillages, le chant des grillons qui commençaient à s'élever et... Un bruit de fermeture éclaire ?

Un rapide coup d'œil sur sa droite lui indiqua que le dernier son provenait de Karin qui était tout simplement en train de se dévêtir, la colère pouvant toujours se lire dans chacun de ses mouvements. Elle retira sa veste et la jeta par terre sans ménagement avant de faire de même avec son débardeur et d'enchaîner avec le reste de sa tenue. Les vêtements volaient dans toutes les directions.

Pendant un instant, Jûgo se demanda si elle était consciente qu'elle se dénudait juste à côté de lui et songea à partir, mais il se rappela que c'était de Karin qu'on parlait. Bien sûre qu'elle savait qu'il était là. Elle lui lança même un très rapide regard alors qu'elle venait juste de retirer son short et de le balancer dans un buisson, et elle n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air gênée. Jûgo décida donc que si elle ne l'était pas, il n'y avait pas de raison pour lui de l'être. Si c'était normal pour Karin, c'était normal pour lui.

Il tourna la tête vers la berge et repéra deux merles sur les branches d'un chêne.

Des bruits de pas familiers se firent entendre et Jûgo devina la présence de Sasuke.

« Karin ? » appela l'Uchiwa avec un brin de perplexité dans la voix.

Jûgo ne put résister à la tentation de tourner la tête pour voir l'expression de Sasuke. Ça, il fallait bien avouer que c'était intéressant. Enfin, en tous cas, c'était distrayant. Sasuke était sérieux en toute circonstances, il savait toujours quoi faire, quand le faire, comment le faire, il donnait des ordres, il prenait des décisions, en bref, il était toujours extrêmement sûr de lui.

Sauf quand il fallait gérer Karin.

Là, Sasuke faisait rarement preuve de bon sens. Si elle était en colère, il n'arrivait pas à la calmer. Si elle était triste, il n'arrivait pas à la consoler. Karin était comme une boule d'émotion qui, les trois quarts du temps, était complètement hors de contrôle.

Et maintenant, elle était carrément en train de se déshabiller juste sous ses yeux.

« C'est bon, merde, j'vais pas m'casser et j'ai pas encore pété les plombs, » grogna la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu, « j'ai juste besoin de me laver, je suis crade. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et décida de s'en aller. Jûgo ne manqua pas de remarquer la teinte très légèrement rosée qu'avaient pris ses joues pourtant. Vraiment ? Le grand Sasuke Uchiwa pouvait se laisser intimider par la nudité féminine ? C'était ridicule. Tu parles d'un ninja. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus Jûgo se disait que tout ça, c'était juste une énorme blague.

Alors il retourna à la contemplation de son merle.

Il entendit Karin défaire les bandages qui entouraient ses bras et ses cuisses, puis un « splash » sonore lui indiqua qu'elle venait tout juste de sauter dans l'eau.

Tant qu'elle restait silencieuse et ne faisait pas fuir les oiseaux, ça lui allait très bien.

Elle coulait dans l'eau, suivant doucement le courant et entrant petit à petit dans le champs de vision de Jûgo. Là, dans l'eau, ses cheveux rouges et sa poitrine nue visibles au dessus de la rivière aux reflets orangés, il fallait admettre qu'elle se confondait presque parfaitement avec le décors. Elle avait gardé ses lunettes et ses yeux vermillons affichaient toujours un air agacé. Elle ramena ses cheveux sur son épaule droite et les secoua brièvement avant de passer ses mains dedans.

Jûgo ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'elle essayait de faire, mais elle avait un peu l'air d'un oiseau en train de faire sa toilette comme ça.

Puis, Karin prit une grande inspiration et disparut sous la surface de l'eau pendant une seconde.

Jûgo ferma les yeux quelques secondes et passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux roux, inspirant profondément l'air pure de la forêt. Lui aussi il aurait pu se laver, mais il était mieux là, assis tranquillement à se détendre. Petit à petit, quelques oiseaux s'approchèrent de lui et certains se posèrent sur ses épaules et sa tête. Il resta parfaitement immobile, telle une statue.

Karin finit par ressortir la tête de l'eau et prit une grande et bruyante inspiration. Elle était presqu'en face de Jûgo, si bien qu'il ne pouvait regarder ailleurs que vers elle. Debout dans la rivière, l'eau lui arrivait au niveau du bassin et elle retira ses lunettes un instant pour se frotter les yeux.

À ce moment précis, le jeune homme remarqua quelque chose dont il connaissait l'existence, mais qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant : le corps de Karin était parsemé de marque de morsure, tantôt rouge, tantôt rose, parfois même d'une couleur violacée assez perturbante.

Perturbant. C'était le mot. Ça l'était encore plus qu'on ne pouvait se méprendre sur l'origine de ces traces de dents qui étaient de toute évidence humaines. Ça se voyait à leur forme.

Jûgo cligna des yeux mais ne bougea pas son regard d'une miette. Lui aussi il avait vécu des expériences traumatisantes et son corps avait été mis à rude épreuve... Mais quelque chose lui disait que Karin avait beaucoup plus souffert que lui.

« Ça fait mal ? » demanda-t-il soudainement, sans réfléchir, parce qu'il était curieux pour une fois.

La jeune fille cessa de se frotter les yeux. Elle tourna la tête vers l'autre membre de sa team, mais sans ses lunettes, elle n'y voyait pas grand chose. Elle ne distinguait que la forme floue de sa silhouette et les tâches colorées qu'étaient les oiseaux l'entourant.

« Non, à peine, » répondit-elle ironiquement, ayant compris à quoi Jûgo faisait allusion. Elle ne chercha pas à cacher son corps. C'était inutile. Elle était comme elle était et puis elle n'en avait rien à foutre de ce que Jûgo pouvait bien penser d'elle.

S'agenouillant dans l'eau, elle entreprit de frotter sa peau, faisant de son mieux pour faire partir la saleté.

« Tu en as même jusqu'en haut des cuisses, » statua le jeune homme sans ménagement, avec un ton neutre et un regard sans émotion.

Karin ne le regardait pas. Elle avait les yeux baissés sur sa poitrine blanche et constellée de petits traces roses qu'elle ne voyait plus.

« Pieds, jambes, cuisses, fesses, » énuméra-t-elle, « toute l'entre-jambe, même. Tu crois qu'ils se seraient gênés pour moi ? J'ai été mordue littéralement partout où on peut mordre. »

Elle n'avait plus l'air fâchée, mais elle ne semblait pas triste non plus. Jûgo avait déjà remarqué des traces de morsures au niveau du coup de la jeune fille, et également sur ses chevilles, mais il n'y avait jamais prêté une très grande attention. Il voyait maintenant à quel point le corps de Karin n'était plus son corps. Sur son ventre et son bassin, les cicatrices avaient presque repris la couleur de la peau, mais plus on glissait vers le pubis, plus on pouvait deviner des marques rapprochées et profondes.

Jûgo frémit d'horreur en songeant que certains hommes avaient été assez cruels pour la mordre là. Enfin... S'ils n'avaient fais que la mordre.

« Tu n'as pas mérité ça, » dit-il tout en caressant distraitement un petit oiseau qui s'était glissé au creux de sa main.

Karin ne répondit pas. Elle était occupée à faire partir une trace de terre sur son avant bras. Ses longs cheveux dégoulinaient négligemment dans son dos alors qu'elle se relevait, frissonnant lorsque le vent glacial souffla sur la forêt.

Jûgo soupira. S'il se levait, tous les oiseaux qui avaient trouvé refuge sur son corps statufié s'en irait. Mais la vision de Karin, si vulnérable dans cette position, se faisant injustement mordre par le froid, lui semblait trop cruelle. Alors, le jeune homme se leva et retira sa cape noir décorée de nuage rouge.

L'adolescente le regarda sans comprendre, alors il s'approcha de la berge, laissant même ses pieds se mouiller un peu, et il écarta les bras, dévoilant l'intérieur de sa cape de coton.

« Ne reste pas plantée là, tu vas tomber malade, » dit-il simplement.

Karin cligna des yeux avant de remettre ses lunettes en place – tic qu'elle ne perdrait sûrement jamais. Elle s'avança vers la large silhouette de son coéquipier, sortant péniblement de l'eau, et se laissa aller dans son étreinte alors qu'il plaçait sa cape autour d'elle, cachant son corps si marqués par la violence et les abus, la protégeant du mordant sadique du froid.


End file.
